


Love is a tricky thing

by chloee03



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloee03/pseuds/chloee03
Summary: Carlos thought things with TK were going well, great in fact but then he receives a text from TK that doesn't make any sense.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand
Comments: 3
Kudos: 145





	Love is a tricky thing

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you very much for reading. Second, this is set around the end of season one and the start of season 2. Basically, TK is scared when he realises that he loves Carlos.

“Morning,” TK said as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water.

“TK, what are doing here? I thought you were staying at Carlos’.” Owen stood up from where he was sitting, surprised as TK spends most nights with his boyfriend.

“Yeah I was” TK gave his dad a small smile

Owen knew his son and something wasn’t right, he could see it in his eyes. 

“Everything okay, son?” 

“I should get to work, I don’t want to be late. Shift starts soon.” TK dodged the question.

“TK! Wait.” Owen moved closer, trying to catch up with his son before he managed to get out the door.

Before Owen could catch up, TK was already away.

\----

At the station, Owen had tried to talk with TK again but he was just dodging anything his dad was asking and anytime it looked like they were getting somewhere, a call came in. TK could have used the distraction from a bigger call, almost everyone could see there was something going on with him, he wasn’t acting his usual self.

TK was in the kitchen, leaning on the counter just staring at nothing. Judd walked in swinging open the fridge, grabbing some water.

“Hey, TK.” Judd closed the fridge door, moving closer to TK

TK never acknowledged him, it was like he didn’t hear him or notice that he was there.

Judd put a hand on the younger mans shoulder, “Hey, bud. Everything alright?” 

TK looked up, not even realising Judd had came in or that he had his hand on his shoulder. How long has he been standing here?

“Yeah, fine.” TK gave a small smile, that wasn’t very convincing.

“You know you can talk to me-” Just before Judd could finish, Carlos walked in. His eyes full of emotion.

“TK! I have been calling you, texting you! I thought something had happened.” Carlos asked while fighting back tears.

Carlos was on a night shift, and when he finally had a chance to look at his phone there was a text from TK. A text that almost gave him a panic attack.

“Can someone tell me what’s going on? TK?” Judd asked, worry written all over his face.

The shouting had caught everyone’s attention, the team coming closer to see what was happening.

But Carlos’ eyes hadn’t left TK’s.

“I- I’m sorry, Carlos.” TK looked down.

“You’re sorry?! You text me at 3 in the morning, out of the blue saying that you couldn’t do this anymore and that it’s over! I thought-”

Before Carlos could finish what he was saying, Owen came from his office and seeing his son looking so upset, he interrupted.

“TK, please-” 

“No. I didn’t take anything, dad,” said TK. He turned to Carlos, I really am sorry but..”

“But what? I thought everything was okay. I thought we were okay.” Carlos interrupted, moving closer to his boyfriend or would it be ex-boyfriend now?

TK couldn’t handle any of this, muttering another apology before turning around and walking towards the locker room.

“TK! Please,” Carlos said with a small whimper.

Owen went to follow but Judd put his hand out to stop him, “I’ll go.” Owen gave Judd a small nod.

Turning around, Owen looked at Carlos, he looked so broken.

“Back to work, everyone!” Owen shouted before moving towards Carlos

Marjan, Paul and Mateo knew there was nothing they could do right now, so they went back to work. Worried for both TK and Carlos.

Owen took Carlos to the sitting room. Owen sat down and suggested to Carlos to do the same. Carlos sat down in front of the older man while Owen was trying to read Carlos’ face, attempting to understand what exactly is going on.

After a moment of silence, Owen spoke up “What exactly did the text say?”

Carlos brought his phone out, passing it to Owen “I was on shift, so I didn’t see it until this morning.” 

Owen looked at the screen, reading the text that his son sent. Carlos. I’m sorry but It’s over, I can’t do this anymore. 

“I knew something wasn’t right with him this morning.” Owen leaned forward

“Why would he do this?” Carlos’ voice quivered as he spoke

“The problem is that with TK, he has never thought that he was good enough. He doesn’t think that is enough for you.” Owen knew his son

“I have tried telling him, more than once.” 

\----

When Judd got to the locker room, TK was sitting on the bench, his head in his hands.

“TK. You need to talk to me, let me help you.” Judd kneeled down in front of the other man

“I broke up with him,” TK whispered

Judd was taken back, “Why? I thought you really liked him? Judd stood up, “Did Carlos do something?”

“No! No, of course not.” TK looked up

“I got a reminder on my phone. I asked Alex to marry me a year ago yesterday.” TK said while fidgeting

Judd sat back down, letting TK finish.

“I had lunch with Carlos yesterday, and everything was fine. I got the reminder and it just threw me. It made me think, Alex and I had our problems but I was in denial at just how bad those problems were, I thought we would be okay, so when I asked him to marry me and he told me - well you know. I couldn’t handle it.” 

“Did you tell Carlos this?” 

“No, I know I probably should have.”

“So, why did you break up with Carlos?” Judd didn’t want to push TK

TK took a breath, trying to calm himself.

“I love him.”

Judd looked more confused than ever, “You broke up with your boyfriend because you realised you loved him?”

“I know how it sounds-”

“Crazy. TK, that boy loves you. Even I can see that.”

“That’s what I’m scared of. Everything is going too well and I’m just waiting for everything to crash and burn as it did with Alex.”

“TK. First of all, Carlos isn’t Alex” Judd gave a small smile, “Second, you need to tell Carlos how you feel.”

There was a moment of silence before Carlos appeared at the door, TK wasn’t sure how long he had been standing there.

“I’ll give you two a moment.” Judd stood up, ruffling TK’s hair before leaving.

\-----

“I’m sorry,” Carlos spoke up

“Why are you sorry? I should be the one apologising.” TK was confused

“I’m sorry for not telling you how much I love you.” Carlos looked into TK’s eyes.

“You love me?” TK’s eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

“Of course I do and I’m going to keep saying it until you believe me” Carlos cupped Tk’s face, telling him again, “I love you, Tyler-Kennedy Strand.” 

TK smiled, it was a genuine smile. “I-I love you, Carlos Reyes,” TK said, a tear falling from his eye.

There was a comfortable silence, TK and Carlos were both now sitting on the bench, TK’s head laying on Carlos’ shoulder.

“So, just to clarify, are we still together?” Carlos spoke

TK laughed, before sitting up. “If you’ll have me.”

“You will always have me.” 

Carlos tilted TK’s head, before kissing him gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you for reading. I have had this in my drafts for a while and I wasn't sure if I should post this or not but here we are. I might end up deleting this as I am still not sure if I like this or not but for now I really hope you like it and I apologise for any mistakes. Please be kind. :)


End file.
